DESCRIPTION (From the application): This training program has been developed to provide predoctoral students and postdoctoral fellows with specific training in the Neurobiology and Neuropsychology of Aging. At the core of this proposal is the merging of the expertise of investigators from two long standing NIA program projects. One is focused on human aging in health and disease (AG-04953) centered at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH) under the direction of Dr. Marilyn Albert, one of the directors of the proposed training grant, and the other on the neural basis of cognitive decline in a non-human primate model (AG-00001) centered at Boston University School of Medicine (BUSM) of which Dr. Moss, the other director, is Co-PI. The training will focus on areas of research that include the neuropsychology and neurobiology of normal aging in humans and animal models, age-related dementia and neurologic disease; neurogenetics and neuroepidemiology; and studies of age-related changes in cellular and synaptic ultrastructure and other related topics. There are six trainers based at Boston University School of Medicine, three based at Harvard Medical School and four based at BUSM affiliated Veterans Administration Hospitals. The program includes in-depth classroom instruction, hands-on laboratory research, interactive web-site, annual field trip and retreat, and experience in one or more of the areas of the neurobiology and neuropsychology of aging being investigated by the 13 faculty. Additionally, students and fellows will attend a series of seminars on aging at BUSM and at MGH to broaden their knowledge of contemporary aging research. Trainees will also be encouraged to participate in teaching to prepare them for academic faculty positions. Class instruction for all trainees centers around the team taught introductory course in the Neurobiology and Neuropsychology of Aging, a course in Neuroscience, and a summer seminar series on Aging conducted by the Division on Aging at Harvard Medical School. These courses and seminars consist of lectures, discussions, critiques of research paper and laboratory demonstrations.